1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to lawn cutting tools and more specifically it relates to a grass trimmer for a sprinkler head. The grass trimmer for a sprinkler head is a simple tool for cutting and trimming grass around each sprinkler head built into a lawn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous lawn cutting tools have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,480,151 to Cosman; 2,615,246 to Littig; 2,691,823 to Dombrowski; 3,747,213 to Green et al.; 3,938,249 to Chacon and 4,209,903 to Owens all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.